Perto Demais
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon, PWP. Camus x Milo. "Não se aproxime... Você sabe o que pode acontecer."
1. Perto Demais

**Perto Demais**

Não sabia exatamente onde estava com a cabeça quando iniciou aquela conversa. O álcool, como sempre, levou embora o pouco bom senso que tinha. E, a partir daí, a confissão surgiu com tanta naturalidade que o assustou.

- Ora, Camus, é óbvio que eu estava interessado em você quando veio pra cá, uns dois anos atrás. Eu não te dava mole: eu me _derretia_ por você. Vai dizer que nunca reparou?

- É claro que reparei...

Milo parou a mão, o copo no meio do caminho até a boca. Encarou absorto os olhos do outro. Procurou algum traço de brincadeira naquele olhar. Não encontrou. Camus falava tão sério quanto ele. Engoliu em seco e deixou a mesa. Sentiu o olhar do outro o seguindo no trajeto até o banheiro, mas preferiu tentar ignorar.

Lavou as mãos, os pulsos, a nuca. Encarou o reflexo do espelho com as mãos espalmadas na pia e os cabelos úmidos grudando-se ao pescoço. Tão absorto que estava em seus pensamentos, não notou quando Camus parou à porta. Virou-se de repente, ao notá-lo pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Se queria usar o banheiro era só me dizer... Pode ficar a vontade. – encaminhou-se para a porta.

Camus, porém, não se moveu. Milo, ao tentar passar pela porta, sentiu o hálito dele em seu rosto.

- Não se aproxime tanto, Camus...

- Ou o quê, Milo?

- Senão...

- Senão?

As palavras ficaram no ar. Em um único movimento, Milo colou os lábios aos de Camus que, receptivos, partiram-se e permitiram que as línguas se encontrassem e acariciassem. Perderam o fôlego quase ao mesmo tempo e, nesse ínterim, os corpos reagiram. Não sem surpresa, Milo sentiu que o membro de Camus crescia e forçava-se contra o seu. Prensou o corpo contra o dele, esfregando-se quase a ponto de machucar e ouviu um gemido escapar da garganta do outro. As mãos, das nádegas, escorregaram para o zíper, que foi aberto com rapidez. Escorregou a mão para dentro da cueca e pode sentir os pelos lisos que rodeavam a base da ereção de Camus. Gemeu contra o pescoço de Camus com o contato. Correu a mão pela carne quente, alcançando a glande. Apertou-a de leve, molhando a ponta dos dedos, que logo foram levados à boca.

Camus, de olhos nublados, acariciava a pele sob a blusa com uma das mãos enquanto a outra apertava as nádegas de forma faminta. Atrás dele, a porta tentou ser aberta ao menos um par de vezes, mas o peso dos corpos contra a madeira mantinha-a fechada. Sem pensar a respeito, congelou a fechadura por dentro enquanto enfiava as mãos por dentro da calça de Milo, apertando-o ainda mais contra si. Foi Milo quem rompeu o contato para libertar-se da camiseta que estava embolada acima do peito.

Ajoelhou-se em frente a Camus, tomando-lhe o membro entre os lábios. Chupou-o até sentir que estava molhado o suficiente para o que viria a seguir. Colocou-se de pé e, com poucos movimentos, baixou calça e cueca. Colocou-se de frente para a parede, empinou-se para Camus e olhou-o por cima do ombro de forma convidativa. Nada precisou ser dito.

Ao sentir que o membro do outro começava a abrir caminho dentro de si, Milo deixou escapar um gemido dolorido. Mas Camus não parou. Sequer deu-lhe tempo para se acostumar. Meteu até o final, e começou a mover-se, indo cada vez mais fundo e mais forte. À sua frente, Milo agarrava o ar, as unhas cravando-se na parede enquanto se forçava a manter-se de pé. As estocadas, duras e rápidas, começaram a excitá-lo ainda mais e não conteve os gemidos. Sentia-se cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo e, pela força com que Camus segurava seus quadris, podia imaginar que o outro também não estava muito longe. Não bastasse o desejo que ambos tinham acumulado por tanto tempo, a situação oferecia estímulo adicional. Gozaram quase juntos, um soluço escapando dos lábios de ambos.

Camus apoiou-se contra as costas de Milo, respirando fundo e segurando-o para impedir que este descesse ao chão. Escorpião buscava o ar em fortes golfadas, os membros ainda tremendo com a intensidade do prazer a que fora submetido. Empurrou as mãos que enlaçavam sua cintura para longe antes de encostar as costas na parede e deixar o corpo cair lentamente até o chão. Buscou num dos bolsos da calça arriada o maço de cigarros. Escolheu o menos amassado e acendeu, expirando a fumaça com um sorriso entre triunfante e constrangido enquanto erguia o olhar para Camus.

Aquário, com as faces afogueadas, tentou não encará-lo. Milo chutou-lhe um dos pés e, sorrindo de forma sacana, sussurrou:

- Eu avisei para que não chegasse perto...

FIM

Mudoh Belial

17h 32min

27.03.2009.

N.A.:

Desculpem se usei termos eventualmente agressivos, mas a crise de enxaqueca não me permitia pensar em nada mais eufêmico para usar em determinadas passagens.

Agradeço antecipadamente a leitura e comentários.


	2. It's All Your Fault

**It's All Your Fault**

**Epílogo  
**

"_It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out and now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air, and it's not fair"¹_

É sua culpa. Você voltou para a minha vida, creio, somente para virá-la de cabeça para baixo. Por sua causa, fui contra o único princípio norteador de toda minha existência: _não trair_. Eu pedi para que você não se aproximasse... Eu _avisei._ Você sabia o que aconteceria. Talvez soubesse desde o princípio. Talvez exatamente por isso você não moveu um único músculo. E, agora, _algo_ que eu, há anos, não encarava, está de volta para me assombrar. E está me assombrando agora, nesse momento, enquanto você me estende a mão para que me erga do chão frio. O que você fez _não é justo_ e você sabe disso, não sabe, Camus?

Naquele tempo, anos atrás, eu costumava correr atrás de você sem me importar em como isso poderia parecer ridículo, sem saber o quanto do meu orgulho se despedaçaria antes que eu tivesse a plena certeza de que você era algo intocável. Quem diria que bastava uma temporada no lugar mais gelado do mundo para isso mudar?! Quantas, Camus, quantas vezes declarei-me para você, em prosa ou verso, na seriedade de uma brincadeira?! Você preferia não acreditar. Era mais seguro, não? Esse é seu problema, sempre o foi: seu medo ante o desconhecido, a ressalva com que você trata tudo aquilo que pode ser potencialmente perigoso em algum momento. Foi por isso que você jamais admitiu que, ao menos, gostava de mim? Isso é assim tão perigoso para alguém como você?

E, no fim das contas, depois de todos meus lisonjeiros convites para jantar, após os passeios à beira do mar em noites estreladas, você se entrega a mim bêbado, num banheiro de bar?!

E simplesmente não consigo acreditar quando você me diz: "Vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu". Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, ao menos para mim! Por sua causa eu... Saga... nós nunca mais seremos a mesma coisa. Como olhá-lo nos olhos, depois de tudo? Como fingir que não o tive comigo, em mim? Talvez, no fundo, eu deva dar-lhe os parabéns por, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda mexer comigo como se eu não fosse nada além de um adolescente. Talvez seja isso que você espera. Mas e quanto ao que _eu_ espero? E quanto ao que _eu_ sinto?!

- Diga, Camus, o que você acha de mim? – e com isso quero dizer: "_O que você sente por mim?_"

- Por que a pergunta, agora, Milo?

- Responda.

_I'm trying to figure out what else to say  
(what else could I say?)  
To make you turn around and come back this way  
(would you just come back this way?)  
I feel like we could be really awesome together_

_So make up your mind, cause it's now or never!²_

- Considero-o um excelente cavaleiro, Milo.

Ora porra, isso lá é resposta que se dê a alguém que você acabou de comer?

Ouço você bufar, exasperado, quando solto um palavrão e deixo-o sozinho, com a conta para pagar e saio batendo pés e portas. Fui estúpido, admito. O que eu esperava, afinal?! Melhor teria sido deixar minha paixonite de pós-adolescência guardada em algum recanto escuro do meu subconsciente, ainda enquanto algo platônico e jamais realizável. No fim das contas, traí meu companheiro, me traí e joguei fora toda a amizade que dispúnhamos, ou, pelo menos, que eu gostava de imaginar que tínhamos.

No fim, apenas eu saí perdendo. E isso não é justo.

FIM

Mudoh Belial

29.03.2009

0h 13min.

N.A.:

Enquanto as idéias surgirem, ficlets aparecerão.

Enjoy!

_Tradução:_

_¹ "É tudo culpa sua  
Você me chamou de lindo  
Você me transformou e agora eu não consigo voltar  
Eu seguro meu fôlego  
Porque você era perfeito  
Mas eu estou ficando sem ar, e não é justo"_

_² "Estou tentando pensar no que mais dizer  
(O que mais eu poderia dizer?)  
Pra te fazer virar e voltar por este caminho  
(Você voltaria por este caminho?)  
Eu sinto como se nós realmente pudéssemos ser incríveis juntos  
Então se decida, porque é agora ou nunca!"_


	3. I don't believe you

**I don't believe you**

"_No, I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all"_

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes o vi correndo atrás de mim, me cutucando, exigindo atenção. Você me impôs sua presença até o ponto de eu me acostumar a ela. E, principalmente, até o ponto de sentir sua falta. E você sabe disso, sempre soube. E foi nessa mesma época que você começou a se oferecer para mim. Ou você realmente acha que eu nunca notei?! Mas, assim como você me cercava, cortejava e fazia promessas mudas, eu o via com um e outro, aqui e ali.

Quantas não foram as vezes em que me senti tentado a tentar? Tentado a permitir que você se aproximasse? Tentado a _me permitir tentar_? Mas eu tinha medo. E eu nunca acreditei. No fundo, eu jamais acreditei em você, em mim, em nós. Jamais acreditei, de fato, em uma única palavra lasciva que você me dirigiu. Jamais acreditei que você me desejasse, acima de todo o resto. E por isso, por ser imprevisível, por ser potencialmente inseguro ou perigoso, jamais me permiti tentar.

Eu nunca acreditei que você _realmente me quisesse_. Por outro lado, nunca acreditei que você pudesse, de fato, se estabilizar ao lado de alguém que não fosse eu. Mas isso, é claro, sou incapaz de assumir, mesmo para mim. Só tomei consciência disso ao retornar e vê-lo – quem diria?! – em uma relação prolongada com Saga. Nada mais natural, obviamente. Fui estúpido demais ao acreditar que, depois de dois anos, você continuaria me aguardando ou mesmo que correria, ainda, atrás de mim.

Mas então eu retorno. E você está praticamente casado com Saga. E você me trata com uma estranha distância respeitosa. E você sequer me olha nos olhos, como se isso pudesse, de alguma forma, ser ofensivo. Ou perigoso. E o Milo que eu achava conhecer parecia esconder-se atrás de uma névoa ou neblina.

Só consegui reconhecer algo como um pálido reflexo daquele Milo que conheci quando você veio, parecendo estar na defensiva e desconfortável, me convidar para um _drink_ fora do Santuário. _"Para comemorar seu retorno"_, você disse. Não imaginei que iríamos apenas nós dois, apesar de poder adivinhar que isso aconteceria. E talvez por vê-lo, por reconhecê-lo, acabei por aceitar.

Você se embebedou rápido. Parecia nervoso e tenso por, – quem sabe?! – estar ali, sozinho, na minha frente. O álcool deixou-o mais desinibido e, não sei como, nossa conversa chegou à relação que tínhamos, anos atrás.

- Ora, Camus, é óbvio que eu estava interessado em você quando veio pra cá, uns dois anos atrás.

Eu não te dava mole: eu me _derretia_ por você. Vai dizer que nunca reparou?

- É claro que reparei...

Quando ouvi como minha voz soou aos meus ouvidos e pela facilidade com que ela deixou minha boca, tive plena ciência de que também estava embriagado. E possivelmente foi isso que me deu coragem para fazer o que fiz em seguida.

Eu o segui. E fiquei à porta, observando enquanto você tentava retornar à sobriedade. Não sei o que me fez impedi-lo de deixar o banheiro e não dar ouvidos ao seu aviso. Eu _sabia_ o que você faria a seguir. E, quando você me beijou, me entreguei.

Surpreendeu-me sua entrega, tão total, na qual me convidou a possuí-lo, apesar de ser tão contrário ao que você é ou está acostumado. E eu o fiz. E, sinceramente, não me arrependo _disto_. Arrependo-me, sim, pelo que houve em seguida, quando não consegui ser sincero diante da sua pergunta. Arrependo-me pelo arrependimento que vi correr por seus olhos naquele momento. Sei que você pensou em Saga. E sei que, se tivesse dito o que realmente penso você o teria deixado sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas eu não tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Não tinha o direito de tirá-lo de Saga. Não podia forçá-lo a alterar sua vida por minha causa.

E, assim, o tive pela primeira vez. E o perdi, pela última vez.

FIM

Mudoh Belial

21h 03min

31.03.2009

N.A.:

C'est fini.

Espero que tenham apreciado.

Agradeço a leitura.

Créditos para a Kaho Mizuki, que não só acompanhou a produção de todos os ficlets, como também betou.  
Obrigada, minha querida.


End file.
